


Me & The Devil Working Side By Side

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It might get graphic, Madam Satan Actually Does Care A Bit, Sabrina Spellman Needs A Hug, Self-Harm, Seriously Do Not Read This If This Type Of Stuff Affects You Badly, Triggers, very slight hints of possible madamspellman feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: *TRIGGER WARNINGS DEALS WITH SELF-INJURY* Filled with guilt & despair Sabrina finds herself turning to unhealthy ways to cope & is determined to never let a single soul know. However, can she keep her secret from ‘Ms. Wardwell’?





	1. Early This Morning When You Knocked Upon My Door

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

She waits until she’s all alone.

When the sounds of students voices have faded away.

That’s when she begins to move.

Lifting her legs up, Sabrina sits cross legged on the toilet seat.

Staring blankly ahead at the door panel ahead.

Lifting her bag into her lap, Sabrina slides her fingers over the top, popping it open and taking out the long, worn leather pouch that resides.

Squeezing the long leather pouch, Sabrina lets out a low sigh.

She doesn’t know why she does this; how it started or anything.

All she knows is that it is something.

Something that she can go to when things are becoming too much for her.

When she feels like her head is just so full and she can’t take anything else.

When she wants to suffer for how she hurt Harvey. 

When she’s locked inside her own mind and feels as if she is suffocating from within. 

She thinks she got into the habit a couple of weeks after she signed her name in The Book.

Since she changed.

They lied again.

She never stopped caring about her mortal friends.

In fact her fierce love for them only grew stronger.

Which is why knowing that she hurt them and probably is still hurting them; putting them at risk is another reason why she does this.

Why did she have to be so stupid? Sabrina muses to herself. 

She caused so much pain.

She is an awful person.

Sliding open the leather pouch, Sabrina pulls out the long, dangerously sharp scissors.

At first she just opens them up.

Twirls them around her hands.

She does this methodically.

Playing with them as she closes her eyes.

She’d been coming to the same bathroom stall every day for weeks now.

Just to either sit quietly or do this.

Mostly, it will be the latter.

With her eyes closed. Sabrina rolls up one of her sleeves slowly.

Keeping a tight hold of the scissors in her other hand. 

She holds on so tightly that it breaks the skin of her palm.

She barley even flinches.

Aiming the sharp side in the intended direction, Sabrina slides the scissors both quickly and slowly across the skin of her arm.

It’s a process.

She’ll always start off quickly, applying sharp, fast strikes of the blade to her arm.

Feeling the familiar sting and the calming affect it produces at the same time.

Having been tensed up this whole time, Sabrina finally breathes out.

Her racing heart begins to slow.

Calm washes over her and her muscles relax.

Then she starts to take it slow.

Sliding the blade across her wrists from one side to the next.

Going further up her arm with each cut.

Tears fill her eyes as she turns to her other arm, once satisfied that one has been dealt with appropriately.

She does the exact same routine on the other arm.

Fast then slow.

The exact same feelings washing over her.

When she thinks that she’s done, she cleans the blood off of the scissors, putting them away as quick as she can.

Closing her bag, Sabrina sets it down before gathering herself up into a ball.

Resting her head against her knees and holding her arms out in front of her. 

Letting the fresh wounds get a little bit of air before she conceals then under her thick red sweater.

She’ll use her red petticoat at the academy to cover up her wounds then.

That awful, awful place.

Despite feeling a lot more settled than she had. Sabrina still has a dislike for the academy.

The pressures from that place are another thing she contemplates when she puts the scissors to her arms.

Seeing as it’s still silent in the bathroom, Sabrina wonders if she risks sneaking out to run some water over her arms.

No, she reprimands herself.

She can’t do that. What if someone did walk in?

Roz? Susie? She couldn’t bear it if they saw them.

Yes, she could always make them forget with a quick spell but she vowed after what happened with Harvey that she would never use that spell ever again.

She wouldn’t trust her newly strengthened powers on her friends.

No.

The fresh cuts across her arms begin to sting quite painfully when the tears begin to fall and the feeling of peace begins to ebb away.

Sabrina’s never really sure what to do with them.

She’d tried bandaging them once before, sometime when she’d first started but she’d left the same bandage on for too long.

That had only made things a whole lot worse and Sabrina was so grateful that somehow that awful rash had disappeared before she had to resort to a potion or even worse.

Asking someone for help.

It has itched and throbbed so badly that for a brief moment she thought then that she would have to ask for help.

That would have been bad.

When she’d first started this; Sabrina thought that she could use magic to heal and hide them.

Turns out magic doesn’t work on self inflicted wounds.

It doesn’t even do much in the aid of hiding them.

Which is why on a hot summers day, Sabrina had turned to make up.

She had absolutely piled make up onto the cuts.

It had been like painting a picture, painting away all her embarrassing flaws.

But it had worked! No one saw or suspected a thing.

Yet the make up itched awfully and it was a bitch to clean out.

Sabrina remembers holding back cries of pain as she’d tried to clear the make up out of them.

It had been worth it though and she’d received more pain in the process.

That is good.

She deserves nothing more.

 

Tears fall down her cheeks as Sabrina buries her head against her knees.

Embracing the stinging pain she is experiencing and revelling in it.

Up until the very moment that she realises that there’s fifteen minutes until her last class.

Considering how she’s currently feeling, Sabrina does ponder skipping said lesson.

However, the lesson is ran by her favourite teacher.

Her favourite teacher who also happens to be an excommunicated witch, whom frequently shows up at their house and has tea with Zelda.

Ms Wardwell would definitely question her absence.

Knowing that dedicated, tenacious woman, she’d probably try to get to the bottom of it as well.

That’s something Sabrina just can’t risk.

Which is why she decides that she shall go to her lesson and she’ll go now so she can wipe her eyes, put on a bright beaming smile and be the cheery Sabrina, Roz, Susie, Harvey and Ms Wardwell are expecting to see.

The first thing she does is roll down her sleeves.

Making sure she’s gripping the ends with her finger tips.

Sorting out her bag, Sabrina exits the stall, head hung low.

Standing in front of the mirror, Sabrina sighs when she sees her appearance.

Beginning to scrub furiously at her eyes until her tears are all gone.

Like they were never there be...

“Sabrina!” The sharp yet cheery voice of Ms Wardwell cuts through the air like a knife as she appears behind Sabrina.

Causing the young witch to nearly have a heart attack from the shock.

“Ms Wardwell!” Sabrina gasps, her eyes still closed and her hand held to her chest.

How that woman manages to appear like that Sabrina will never know.

Especially in those killer heels she wears everyday now.

“Can you please stop sneaking up on me?” Sabrina tilts her head to the side with a smile.

“I apologise for frightening you, my dear. It was not my intention.” The woman replies.

“I say, what are you doing in here all by yourself? I think I just saw your friends sat outside alone.”

“I should probably go and join them I’ve been...” Sabrina trails off, looking for an excuse.

“What? Oh, honey, please tell me you haven’t been in here all by yourself for the duration of your break?” Ms. Wardwell gives her a look, that Sabrina wonders momentarily is one of concern.

“Oh no, of course not!” Sabrina forces a laugh.

“Why would I stay here of all places? Seriously, Ms Wardwell you don’t know me at all!” Sabrina continues to chuckle and smile in her usual friendly manner.

“No, I was just doing homework. I’m behind. Focused too much on.” Sabrina lowers her voice.

“Homework for the academy of Unseen Arts.” 

“Regretting your choice to attend both schools, dear?” Ms Wardwell enquires.

“Nope. Just a killer workload.” Sabrina nods quickly.

Hopefully not too quickly.

“You’re a bright girl, Sabrina. I’m sure you’ll manage it. If you find yourself struggling, remember my door is always, always open.”

“I’m sure I’ll be okay. There’s stuff I could easily cut out.” Sabrina brushes it off like it’s nothing.

“Well just as long as your not behind on the homework I set you.” Ms Wardwell gives her a rather stern look.

“Because I’ll know if you’ve completed it with magic so don’t even try that one on me.”

“I would never.” Sabrina feigns an affronted look.

Ms. Wardwell smiles.

“Good. Now go, go to your friends and most importantly.” The woman approaches her in an almost menacing manner.

“Don’t be late for my class.”

“I won’t!” Sabrina assures the woman, preparing to get the hell out of there when Ms Wardwell grabs her arm.

Sabrina’s heart stops in her chest.

Does she know? Did she see something?

Can she sense it?

Ohh my god that hurts so much! Sabrina thinks as Ms. Wardwell is holding her wounded wrist.

“Are you sure you’re alright dear?” Ms. Wardwell questions, raising a finger to brush away one of Sabrina’s remaining tears.

“Yes, yes just fine. More than fine. I’m great!”

“I’m being serious Sabrina, if there’s anything you need from me...”

“I know where to find you and you know where to find me.” Sabrina nods quickly, beaming at her teacher as she backs away.

Trying to free her wrist.

“Yes.” Ms Wardwell agrees, letting Sabrina loose.

However she does it so abruptly that Sabrina hisses.

Hopefully not loud enough for Ms. Wardwell to hear.

“Don’t be late for my class!”

“I won’t!” Sabrina calls back, backing away quickly and practically launching herself through the door.

Leaving behind a mother of demons confused why young Sabrina had hissed at her when she’d pulled away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is most likely the most awful & badly written thing I shall ever write. I apologise for that. Don’t worry it’ll probably be a short fanfic. I just have a lot of thoughts & feelings & thoughts for The Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina because the show was brilliant. I wasn’t expecting to love it as much as I did. I was never certain if I’d watch it or not but because Michelle was playing the villain I was pretty much sold then because I think Michelle Gomez is brilliant & I’m really sorry if Ms. Wardwell is out of character in anyway. I’m more used to writing stuff for other characters played by Michelle such as Sue White, Isobel Pickwell & of course, Missy. Thank you all so much for reading. Please leave a comment if you can.


	2. And I Said

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Sabrina stares down at her hands that are placed on her desk.

Listening to the lesson Ms Wardwell is teaching.

The break wasn’t long enough.

She’d wished it had been longer.

It would’ve given her more time.

More time to slide the scissor blade across her skin.

What she deserves.

To distract herself from the urge she bites down hard on her lip until she tastes the slight tingle of blood in her mouth.

She can feel her wrists stinging.

The sting gets worse as time passes.

Maybe she should clean them out this time.

Or just leave them be.

She can decide that when she gets home.

 

“You okay?” Susie kindly asks when the lesson is finally over.

Sabrina barely looks up, blinking a couple of times.

“Yeah, your a million miles away today.” Roz nods, looks of concern on both of their faces.

“I’m good. I’m great. Just, stuff on my mind.” Sabrina taps the side of her head.

“When you mean stuff do you mean. The W word kinda stuff?” Susie presses.

“Yeah.” Sabrina nods quickly, hopefully not too quickly she prays to herself.

“If there’s anything we can do...”

“You can’t. Thanks for offering but I’m good. I promise.” Sabrina cuts them both off, forcing a quick cheerful smile.

“You weren’t at lunch today.” Roz points out.

“Because you were dealing with your kind of stuff?” Susie guesses.

“Yep. Exactly. Sorry I didn’t join you guys.” Saved a apologizes.

“It’s all good. Just as long as you’re okay and no ones in danger.” Roz rests a hand on Sabrina’s shoulder.

“I couldn’t be better. Should we go?” Sabrina tilts her head to the side.

“You can catch me up on what I missed over lunch...”

“Not so fast, Miss Spellman.” Ms. Wardwell blocks their path.

“I’d like to have a little chat with you before you leave today.” She states in a tone that very much shows that this is non negotiable.

“We’ll see you later.” Roz nods, eying Ms. Wardwell a moment.

“Do you want us to wait?” Susie offers.

“No, I’m sure this won’t take long at all. I’ll try to catch up with you guys.” Sabrina tells them, internally wishing she was leaving with them as she has no idea what Ms. Wardwell could possibly want.

Unless somehow she’s worked it out... 

Sabrina is filled with fear at the very thought.

She’d tug her sleeves down even further but she’s concerned she’d look even more suspicious.

“What is it Ms. Wardwell?” She fixes a bright and warming smile to her face when facing her teacher.

“I just thought you and I should have a little chat. Would you like to go to my office?” The woman offers.

Sabrina doesn’t want this to last long.

She just wants to get out of here, to go home.

Somewhere where she can be alone so she can either tend to her wounds.

Or simply add to them.

“Here’s good.” Sabrina continues to smile.

“Alright.” Ms. Wardwell bows her head before fixing Sabrina with a look Sabrina just cannot decipher.

“Your friends spoke the truth; you were millions of miles away today in my lesson, Sabrina.”

“Ohh. I’m really sorry.” Sabrina deuces to start with an apology.

“I’m really just absolutely swamped with work from here and from the academy. It’s all so crazy. I just. I just must have lost all my concentration. I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again, Ms. Wardwell.” Sabrina tells her teacher.

“It’s not like you Sabrina...”

“I know, I’m really...”

“Dear, please. Stop apologising to me. I’m just.” Ms Wardwell pauses for a moment.

“Just a little concerned about you is all.” She admits after a moment.

“Is everything alright?”

Her question and the look in her icy blue eyes scares Sabrina even more.

Scares her into silence as she is concerned that if she says anything, Ms Wardwell won’t believe her and question her further.

Question her to the point when she finds out the truth.

“The last time we had tea; your Aunt Zelda mentioned that you’ve been quite subdued as of late even at home and with what I’ve seen from you today I just wanted to ask if you are alright.”

Sabrina raises an eyebrow at her teacher.

“How often do you and my Aunt Zelda have tea together?”

Ms. Wardwell just smirks a little.

“Seriously, Sabrina. If there’s something wrong you can tell me.” 

It’s so tempting; a small part of Sabrina thinks then.

So tempting just to break down and tell Ms. Wardwell everything.

Yet Sabrina knows better.

The second she admits to anything it will be all over.

Ms. Wardwell would be obligated to tell someone.

Her aunts and then they would find out.

They would send her away.

To a facility maybe? Somewhere that would absolutely terrify Sabrina.

“Sabrina.” The cool voice of Ms. Wardwell pulls Sabrina from her frenzied thoughts.

“What is it, dear?” 

This time Ms. Wardwell grabs her arms.

Her touch is incredibly gentle but it is still sore on Sabrina’s open wounds.

“Sabrina, look at me.” Sabrina is hesitant but she does anyway.

Desperate to not appear suspicious.

Which is why she looks her teacher in the eyes and beams happily.

“I’m all good, Ms. Wardwell. I’m fantastic. I completely lost concentration today and I won’t let it happen again. I can do this. I just need to manage my time better.”

“Alright, if you’re sure you’re alright.”

“I am.”

“Still.” The older woman cuts her off. 

“My door is always open; both my office door and my house. If and whenever you need. You can come to me and you can tell me anything you want to tell me. Please know that.” Ms. Wardwell squeezes her arms in a gentle manner.

Sabrina pulls them out of her grasp then.

Afraid she might alert her teacher to the fact that she’s in pain if she’d let her squeeze them any longer.

“Thanks, I know that you’re here if I need you but I’m all good and I’m late. My aunties are probably already about to send out search parties. I’ll see you tomorrow Ms. Wardwell.” Sabrina hurriedly says a polite goodbye before practically bolting out of the classroom.

Not stopping for a second to look back.

Even when Ms. Wardwell calls out her name.

 

Sabrina runs all the way home.

She’s out of breath and her heart is pounding by the time she finally sprints through the front door.

Immediately setting her sights on the staircase.

“Sabrina!” 

“Yeah...” Sabrina turns around slowly at the sound of her Aunt Zelda’s voice.

Her aunt is standing behind her, her hands are placed on her hips and there is an unreadable expression upon her face.

Sabrina is worried. Worried and a little fearful of what is to come.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Things are good. I had an okay day at school. It dragged a bit and I lost my concentration just a little but that’s what happens when I have to attend two different schools.” Sabrina gives her aunt a look.

“Sabrina, Mary... Ms. Wardwell. Your teacher just called me and said that you did not seem yourself. That you practically ran away from her just.”

“Oh I was just super tired and I wanted to come home so badly and it had been a long day...”

“She’s concerned about you and so am I. We were discussing it together when we last...”

“Seriously, do you two meet up all the time now or something? I mean I think it’s great. You both are awesome...” Sabrina tries to change the conversation with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

“What’s going on, Sabrina? Please if there’s something that’s bothering you or causing you distress in anyway I would like you to tell me. Now if preferable.” Her words are an almost command.

“Nothings wrong. Seriously you guys really need to get off my back. I’ve never been better. I’m just... it’s the workload from both schools. It’s just...” Sabrina rolls her eyes and makes a snort of displeasure.

“I do not know why you insist on attending that mortal school.” Zelda grumbles.

“Because i like it.” Sabrina smiles at her aunt before tapping the stair rail.

“Sabrina wait.” Zelda calls her back before she can make her hasty escape.

“Please; if there’s something wrong. If anything is bothering you at all I want you to tell me.”

“Nothings bothering me.” Sabrina shakes her head.

“Hmm. You can go now but if there’s anything at all that’s...”

“I’m fine!” Sabrina sighs, putting on a wider smile in an attempt to quell Zelda’s worry.

“I am always, always here for you. Never forget that.” Zelda reminds her.

“I know, but really.” Sabrina starts to practically skip up the stairs.

“You don’t need to worry about me.”

 

The rest of the evening drags its way by.

Sabrina spends it alone with her thoughts.

The only problem she has with doing that is that eventually her thoughts just get too disturbing for her.

Which is why, in the dark of the night, Sabrina slips into the bathroom and bolts the door shut.

Holding the scissors close to her as she sits herself down on the cool floor.

Rolling up her sleeves, Sabrina hisses slightly as she has to give her sleeves an extra sharp tug to separate them from her skin.

The gashes are red and long, they’re sore and bleeding still.

If she were in her right frame of mind, she’d clean them out.

However, tonight her mind has spiralled too far away to even contemplate such an action.

Sliding out the scissiors, Sabrina applies them quickly to her arms.

Quick strokes then slow strokes of the blade.

Opening up new wounds and old.

Tears slip from her eyes but she feels a sense of peace.

Calm washes over her when she’s doing this and it relaxes her into a much calmer state.

Allowing herself time just not think for a little while...

 

Waking up the next morning, Sabrina bites down hard on her lip to stop herself from crying out when she wakes up and the sleeves of her shirt are stuck in the cuts.

Like a band aid though, Sabrina just rips them off.

Casting a quick spell to remove all traces of blood from the night shirt before quickly heading to her wardrobe to dress for school.

Outside, the sun is shining brightly and Sabrina can already feel the warmth.

Choosing appropriate clothes today is going to be tricky.

 

Upon arriving at school, wearing the thinnest long sleeved shirt she owns, Sabrina plasters a smile onto her face and arrives to Ms. Wardwellls class early to apologise to her for yesterday.

“Sabrina! This is a nice surprise. Is everything alright, dear?”

“Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry for just running out on you yesterday. I just wasn’t all there and I just wanted to get home. I’m all good now and I’m here, ready to learn.” Sabrina hopes she sounds convincing enough.

Ms. Wardwell smiles back at her.

“That’s good to hear but seriously, Sabrina. Anything you need. My door is always open.”

“I know.” Sabrina continues to beam.

“Thank you, Ms. Wardwell.”

 

The lesson goes off without a hitch.

Sabrina ensures that she stays focused the whole time and engages with the lesson.

The only issue she has is that her arms are itching.

The wounds are itching.

She hasn’t done anything with them after putting the scissors away last night so she’s not surprised.

She just does her best not to scratch at them.

She can take a look at them in between classes.

However, her fingers do absentmindedly scratch at them which only increases the sting.

Sabrina doesn’t mind the sting at all.

In fact it keeps her completely focused.

She’s just careful not to scratch at them when anyone could be looking at her and when Ms. Wardwell’s back is turned to them.

When the lesson ends; Sabrina hopes just to slip out unnoticed but unfortunately, Ms. Wardwell beckons her over.

“Everything okay? I swear I stayed focused the whole time.” Sabrina points out.

“Yes. Yes I know that, dear. Is there something wrong with you arm? You were scratching at it for a good part of my lesson.”

Sabrina freezes in place.

“I. I...” She tries to control her breathing and heart rate.

“I have eyes in the back of my head. No one can get away with anything in here...”

“I got a bit lost earlier and I think I’ve walked into some poison ivy. Really stupid of me.” Sabrina forces a laugh.

“Poison ivy? Oh you poor thing, come. I can help you get rid of that right now.” She reaches for Sabrina’s arm, whom immediately pulls away.

“No need, Ms Wardwell. I can do it myself. I would’ve sorted it earlier I just didn’t want to be late. I’ve been learning healing spells as part of my studies at the academy this week. I’ll go and do it right now...” Sabrina makes a dash for the door but stops herself, not wanting to look suspicious again.

“Thank you though, I just really want to see if I can do it by myself.”

“If you’re sure but I should warn you Sabrina. I am very good at telling when someone is lying to me.” Her words stop Sabrina in her tracks.

“I’m. I. Uh...”

“If it’s just a little poison ivy, show it to me.”

Sabrina’s eyes widen.

No, no, no, no.

“Oh, there’s no need for me to do that it’s literally covering my arms I wouldn’t want you to get it at all. I’ll go and sort it now. Thank you for the offer though.” Sabrina continues to smile happily.

Waiting a brief moment before leaving the classroom.

That was way too close. Way too close.

Sabrina decides that she’ll spend an evening working on easy excuses to use in the event of something like that ever happening again.

 

Heading into the bathroom, Sabrina rushes into the end stall and locks the door.

Sliding up her sleeves, she is met by the sight of red, angry gashes that are raw and stinging.

Sabrina contemplates cleaning them out now.

Or...

Her eyes flicker between her arms and the pouch.

Reaching for them, Sabrina opens them up. 

She’ll feel better when she’s done it. 

Feel at peace.

 

Time passes and Sabrina knows that she’s late for class.

Thankfully it’s with a teacher who won’t care at all about her absence.

Which is why she just sits, blood sliding down her arms and staining the scissors red.

She needs to clean them up. Maybe put a layer of make up over the damage she’s inflicted.

However, just as she’s about to stand up she hears the door open.

Students are supposed to be in class. If this is a teacher then she’s in trouble.

The sound of heels hitting the tiled floor fills her ears.

Sabrina clenches her hands into fists and pulls her feet up onto the toilet seat.

Holding her breath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really bad. I’m sorry for the awful chapter. Thank you all so much for reading & please comment if you can.


	3. I Believe It’s Time

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

“Come out. Now.” Ms. Wardwells voice commands sharply from outside the stall.

Sabrina closes her eyes.

This is too close.

Her hands have blood on them.

She’s holding her scissors in her hands.

This is bad. This is really, really bad.

“You’re only going to make things harder for yourself if you don’t. I know someone’s in there.”

Her tone of voice is quite the scary one so, Sabrina decides to move quickly.

Grabbing a wad of toilet paper, she wraps them around the bloodied scissors before placing them in their case and into her bag before rubbing furiously at her hands with the remaining paper and yanking her sleeves down firmly.

Yet the wounds are still bleeding and blood seeps through the thin shirtsleeves.

Breathing quickly, Sabrina opens up her bag and takes out her coat.

Yes, it may be a very hot day but she has no choice.

Not until she’s somewhere in which she can clean her shirt with magic. 

She slides the way too warm coat on.

Standing up and taking a deep breath to calm herself, she exits the stall with her head held high.

Decorating her face with a half smile.

“Sabrina! Whatever are you doing in here? You’re supposed to be in a lesson.” Ms Wardwell’s eyes widen slightly at the sight of Sabrina.

“Oh, I know. I just.” Sabrina sighs.

“The healing spell wasn’t as easy as I thought it was going to be and it took a while for it to go to plan.” She winces a little and tilts her head to the side.

“Ohh? What spell did you use? What went wrong? Are you alright?” Ms Wardwell throws questions at Sabrina who moves toward the sinks, using it for something to grab a hold of to keep her calm.

Keep her focused and prepared to lie easily to every single question Ms. Wardwell could possibly ask her.

“I went outside the box a little and kinda used a spell from one of my father’s journals. I know it was probably a little dumb of me seeing as it was my first attempt at a healing spell. I just. I really wanted to try and it and then go on to write a report about it and really impress my teachers at the academy. I wasn’t thinking straight.” Sabrina looks up at Ms. Wardwell with a sigh and a sad look in her eyes.

“Sabrina. That could’ve proven to be increadibly dangerous.” The older woman reprimands her.

“I know. I know. I was so, so stupid. I got rid of my poison ivy though!” Sabrina tries a bright smile.

“Well... eventually. It was a long process. Much longer than I expected which is why I’m here and not in my class, which is where I should be. Am I going to get a detention?” Sabrina tries to change the subject by asking her teacher a question.

“No. No of course not, dear. You might not have thought it through but you were hurt and you did need to do something about it, which you did. If anyone asks, you were doing a favour for me and have been in my office the whole time.” Ms. Wardwell tells her.

“Thanks.” Sabrina smiles with relief.

“I’ll see you later, Ms. Wardwell.” She goes to move past the woman but before she can escape, long fingers wrap around her wrist.

“Sabrina.” Ms Wardwell spins her around so they’re facing each other again.

Her heart near enough stops when Ms. Wardwell lifts up the palm of her hand.

Eying the blood that’s slowly drying on it.

“Sabrina why is there blood on your hand?”

“I. Uh I... it was an accident...”

“Do not.” Ms. Wardwells voice takes on a stern tone again.

“Do not lie to me Sabrina. Tell me the truth.”

“I was really stupid.” Sabrina bows her head.

“I kept trying the spell and it made the poison ivy rash bleed. I cleaned most of it up I just...” Sabrina shrugs, pulling her hand out of Ms. Wardwell’s grasp to run it under the tap, washing away the blood.

“I should’ve have even tried those kind of spells. I’ve definitely learnt my lesson.” Sabrina adds before smiling a little.

“I should’ve just let you fix it up.”

“Yes. Yes, I really wish you had. If I’d known what you were planning I would have insisted on it.” Ms. Wardwell gives her a look.

Giving her teacher one last smile, Sabrina moves to leave again.

“Sabrina, please. Join me in my office.” Ms. Wardwells call makes her jump a little.

Yet Sabrina doesn’t refuse.

She smiles and she nods.

Perhaps if they have a talk Sabrina can convince Ms. Wardwell that she really is just fine.

That there’s nothing wrong at all.

 

Sabrina nibbles on her lip as she enters Ms. Wardwells office.

It is much warmer in there then the toilets had been.

It’s near unbearable for her in her coat.

Yet, Ms Wardwell is with her and watching her every move.

If she removes the coat, Ms. Wardwell will see her blood stained shirt sleeves and possibly the cuts.

If she even attempts to cast a spell, Ms. Wardwell will see, hear and question that as well.

The only thing she can do is suffer in silence.

Besides, it’s putting her through discomfort.

Great discomfort, yes but she probably deserves it.

She does deserve it.

That’s exactly what she’s got to hold onto until she finally leaves this office.

That she deserves the discomfort.

“I know I discuss all kinds of matters with your Aunt Zelda, but I shall ask you. Is everything alright at home?” Is the first question Ms. Wardwell asks.

“Yes. Yes of course. Everything’s wonderful at home. Couldn’t be better. Yeah, I suppose my aunties still don’t get why I choose to go to both schools but other than that, no. There’s no problems at all.” Sabrina replies one hundred percent truthfully.

“But it is stressful at the academy, yes?” Ms. Wardwell implores.

“Yeah, it is. It’s definitely a challenge. I mean, I’ve got friends there and it’s not awful. Not like it was but I still feel a bit uneasy there. I don’t really know how to explain it.” Sabrina admits.

“I sympathise with you dear. I do. It must be hard having to juggle both lives the way you do and I am aware that at the academy, some of the pupils have not always been. Should I say welcoming to you, have they?” 

Sabrina shakes her head.

“That’s all pretty much been cleared up now. I just had to stand on my own two feet and try to defend myself then try to get on the good side of those people.” Sabrina shrugs.

“Well if there’s ever anyone giving you even the slightest bit of trouble over their, Sabrina give me their names and I’ll see to them.” Ms. Wardwell offers, a wicked glint in her eyes.

“Thanks... I guess?” Sabrina looks a little bewilderd but glad all the same that Ms. Wardwell is offering her an option even if she can and will try to always fight her own battles first before seeking help. 

“I’d offer you some tea but it is awfully hot isn’t it?” Ms. Wardwell states after a moment of silence gone by.

“Ohh, I’m alright.” Sabrina shrugs.

“Really? Wearing that?” She gestures to coat.

“I really don’t notice it. I don’t feel any different.” Sabrina lies.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, never better. I’m...” Ms. Wardwell silences her in her tracks by leaning forward and pressing one of her cool hands to Sabrina’s forehead.

“Sabrina you’re burning. Don’t suffer in silence, dear, take your coat off.”

“Seriously, Ms. Wardwell. I’m fine.”

“Sabrina take that damn thing off before you pass out.”

“I can’t. I. I can’t.” Sabrina says quickly.

Panicking the second she does so.

“Why ever not?”

“Because of the magic I used. My shirts a mess.” Sabrina forces a laugh.

“I really didn’t think my healing spell through.”

“Why didn’t you just say so, honey? I could’ve fixed that in a second for you if you’d said.” Ms Wardwell sighs.

“Oh, I’ll fix it. I can do a simple clean. Or just change my outfit. I’ll do it now in between my classes.” Sabrina rises to her feet, just a little bit shakily.

“Are you sure?” Ms Wardwell raises an eyebrow at her.

“Your last attempt really did not go to plan.”

“Oh Ms. Wardwell, that was because I’d never done that kind of a spell before. I’ve done loads of cleaning tricks. I can sort this in no time.” Sabrina begins to head for the door but Ms. Wardwell stops her by once again grabbing her wrist.

However, this time she squeezes it a little and Sabrina bites down hard on her lip to stop herself from crying out from the pain.

Ms. Wardwell doesn’t say a word.

Her bright blue eyes fixing on Sabrina’s.

The look she gives the young witch, Sabrina cannot read at all.

Yet, she releases her grip on Sabrina’s wrist and instead just takes her hand.

“You’ve got classes now up until the end of the day.” Ms Wardwell states, almost exactly to the second that the bell rings, signalling Sabrina’s next class.

“But I do want. Actually, Sabrina you must.” She squeezes Sabrina’s hand to emphasise the point.

“You must come back to my office before the end of the day. You and I need to have a chat about something.”

“Can’t...” Sabrina gulps.

“Can’t we just sort it out now.”

“No, Sabrina we can’t.” Ms. Wardwell replies sternly.

Her answer shakes Sabrina to her core.

Does she know?

Has she figured it out?

Oh no. She’s going to tell her aunties. 

She’ll summon them. They’ll all be waiting for her...

“I’ll. I’ll...” Sabrina stutters unsure of what to say. Heart pounding at all the thoughts rushing around her head.

“You will come and see me at the end of the day.”

“Okay.” Sabrina whispers frightfully before practically bolting from the room.

Ms. Wardwell sighs, staring at the door Sabrina just practically launched herself through.

She very much doubts it as she’s never been wrong before but in this case.

The Demoness really does hope that she is wrong about what concerns her.

 

Sabrina doesn’t know how she makes it through the rest of the day.

Barely paying attention in any of her lessons, Sabrina sits in the various chairs and bites down so hard on her lip that she draws blood.

Has Ms. Wardwell figured out the truth?

She can’t just ask that. If she asks the truth could come out anyway.

Sabrina doesn’t know what to do.

Maybe she can just cover them up with make up if Ms. Wardwell blatantly asks and then tells Sabrina to show her the damage. 

Lie her way through it.

Leave with her secret in tact and Ms. Wardwell not suspecting thing.

Who is she kidding?

If Ms. Wardwell knows then that’s it. She knows.

No doubt if she does than she’s already calling her aunties.

Sabrina can see it now.

She’ll do as she’s told and go to Ms. Wardwells office and there they’ll be.

Her aunties will be so disappointed.

She can already imagine the disappointment her aunties will show her.

They’ll be furious. They’ll overreact and that’ll be it. Sabrina will either be confined to the house like Ambrose or worse.

They won’t know what to do so they’ll send her away.

She’s heard about that. People being sent to facilities because of what she does.

It’ll happen to her for sure. 

Maybe they’ll even be ashamed of her.

The thoughts race around Sabrina’s head like a horrific whirlwind whilst her heart hammers away at a rapid pace in her chest.

This is a nightmare. 

There’s no way out.

 

The end of the day arrives in what feels like a matter of moments rather than hours and Sabrina is at a loss.

Shuffling down the corridors, gripping tightly onto her bag.

Her arms throbbing painfully.

She should be heading towards Ms. Wardwells office.

Yet Sabrina doesn’t even go near it.

Maybe she should just run instead.

Run fast and far.

Locked inside her own frantic mind. Sabrina begins to jog down the corridor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry that this chapter wasn’t an improvment on the last one. I will get better at these chapters. The next one I hope will be much better. Happy new year to you all. Thank you all so much for reading & please comment if you can


	4. Me & The Devil

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Rushing down the corridor, Sabrina moves as fast as her legs will take her.

To where, she isn’t sure yet.

Maybe she should turn back.

Go to Ms. Wardwell’s office and blatantly lie to the woman’s face if she asks any questions.

But would her lies get her anywhere anymore?

Would they work? Or would she just not believe her?

If she is aware of what’s going on. Sabrina just knows that she won’t believe her.

No matter what story she tries to spin.

Or should she just go back and lie anyway.

Put on a happy facade that her teacher won’t be able to decode.

Reassure and convince Ms. Wardwell that there’s absolutely nothing wrong with her whatsoever.

Can she do that?

Maybe. 

But what if the cat’s already out of the bag and Ms. Wardwell isn’t alone in her office.

The same fear that had been brewing within her throughout the day begins to resurface.

What if Ms. Wardwell has called her aunties and they’re there too.

All of them armed with the knowledge of what Sabrina has tried so hard to keep hidden from them?

Her thoughts terrify her and race around her head like a whirlwind.

She can’t even run right back home.

It will only make things worse for herself, she can sense that already.

Maybe she should just run away, away.

Away from Greendale.

Far, far away from all of this.

Someplace where she can’t cause anybody she cares about harm. 

Somewhere where she can just be alone.

It’ll be nothing more than she deserves.

It would just be her and her scissors.

Maybe that would be better.

Better for everyone.

Because right now she knows going home would be a bad move and she just can’t even face going to Ms. Wardwell’s office.

But what if it’s nothing?

What if, somehow, Ms Wardwell just wants to talk about magic and the academy. Regular stuff.

Perhaps she’s completely overreacting.

Yet she saw the look in her teacher’s eyes.

She knows. Sabrina can just feel it and the fact that someone could possibly know causes the panic to build and build.

It’s almosf as if she’s suffocating.

Unable to breathe properly. 

Tears slide down her cheeks and she continues to run.

Fast and far.

Far away...

 

It’s easy to get lost in the woods and it’s mere seconds before Sabrina is.

Yet, she doesn’t care.

Just keeps on running.

To who knows where.

She can feel her arms stinging.

The wounds somewhat worsening.

Maybe when she finally stops running she should find a place to clean them out.

Bandage them up.

It won’t matter anymore.

No one will see them because she’ll be all alone.

She just needs to find someplace to be alone.

Which is why she doesn’t stop running.

Trying to clear her mind despite the fact that she is being bombarded by her own thoughts.

She’ll be known at the academy as the witch who ran.

For everything that she’s done she’ll probably even be disowned by her family.

Forgotten.

It might not be such a bad thing, Sabrina tries to muse as she runs.

It would be worse if someone caught her now.

Her aunties.

They’d definitely ship her off to some kind of facility.

Talk about how she disgraced them all for years and years to come.

Never look at her the same way ever again.

Which is why it’s for the best that they’ll probably never see her again.

They probably won’t want to see her again anyway...

Tears stream down her cheeks as her throughts run wild.

Sealing Sabrina inside of her own head.

She can barely breathe at all...

Her foot catches on a branch and she’s falling.

Hitting the cool forest floor sharply.

Not moving a muscle.

Just choosing to lie there, face down.

Maybe she should just stay here.

Right here in the middle of the woods.

What would be the harm in that?

It’s actually quite peaceful...

 

“Sabrina. Sabrina!” A familiar voice startles the young witch out of her slight state of unconsciousness.

Everything both hurts and feels numb all at the same time.

She feels numb within, everything on the outside is cold and sore.

“Sabrina!” The voice becomes clearer, closing in on her.

Ms. Wardwell.

Sabrina barely lifts her head but she can hear the older woman let out a relieved sigh.

“Come on. It’s alright.” Sabrina can feel Ms. Wardwell helping her up onto her feet.

“Sabrina, Sabrina. I need you to breathe, come on. Look at me, look at me.” Her voice takes on almost a stern tone despite somehow still remaining a comforting one.

Lifting her head slightly, Sabrina looks up at Ms. Wardwell and grips onto her arms like she had done back when she’d signed her name in The Book.

This time though, it’s to ground herself. To stay upright. To focus on something else.

“Ms. Wardwell...” She whispers, tears still falling from her eyes.

“I. I.” She tries to come up with an excuse.

A reason for this but nothing comes to mind.

Tilting her head to the side, her teacher lets out another sigh before slowly starting to lead Sabrina away.

“We can tell me all about it when you’re someplace warm.”

 

Sabrina doesn’t remember much of the journey to her teacher’s house.

Only that it was cold and that she’d gripped tightly to Ms. Wardwell’s arm the whole way there.

She’d kept looking down for most of it.

Her thoughts a frenzied mess.

Yet when she’d entered the cottage and felt the warmth filling her body it had somewhat brought her back to more rational thinking.

The fact that her aunties weren’t there waiting for her either was another relief.

Perhaps she really had overreacted.

Ms. Wardwell doesn’t speak to her though; just leads her towards a couch and immediately fetches an increadibly soft blanket for her.

“I’ll put the kettle on.” Is first thing she says when she’s wrapped the blanket securely around Sabrina and lit the fire.

“Thanks.” Sabrina whispers, using the absence of her teacher to come up with a couple of convincing lies when the inevitable happens and Ms. Wardwell asks her what happened.

It doesn’t take her long at all.

Ms. Wardwell sits next to her when she returns and Sabrina thanks her for the tea, letting the small cup warm her fingers as she launches herself into her lie.

“I got so lost out there.” She shivers from the remaining cold as she speaks.

“I took so many wrong turns. I’d had a bit of a headache and I just wasn’t thinking clearly. Sorry if I missed our meeting.” Sabrina apologises.

“That’s alright. We can have it now.” Ms. Wardwell states.

“I mean that was really stupid of me. I can’t believe I got lost then tripped over my own feet. Thanks for helping me out.” Sabrina decides to say then.

“Anytime, Sabrina, anytime. I want to help you.” Ms. Wardwell gives her a wry smile.

“Which is exactly why I wanted you to come to me before the end of the day.”

“Well, I got here in the end.” Sabrina attempts a smile of her own.

“I should probably go soon though, my aunties...”

“They know you’re with me Sabrina, don’t you worry about that.” Sabrina’s eyes widen at the admission.

“Really?”

“Yes and they’re completely fine with it. Now.” She fixes Sabrina with a stern look.

“Sabrina, please can you show me your arm?”

Sabrina freezes at the words.

A look of pure panic crossing her face that she desperately tries to get rid of before Ms. Wardwell registers it.

She knows.

She really does know.

Breathing quickly, thoughts darting around her head Sabrina lies.

“Yeah okay so that spell I used earlier. Didn’t exactly get rid of the poison ivy...”

“Sabrina.” Ms. Wardwell sighs sadly.

“It’s...” Sabrina knows that she’s not going to get out of this one so she does it.

She pulls one of her arms free from the blanket and rolls up her sleeve.

Revealing the deep wounds to Ms. Wardwell, who’s brilliant blue eyes widen at the sight of the somewhat still bleeding gashes that have become really red and still itchy.

“I got rid of the poison ivy but it left behind that. I know. I really should’ve gone to someone about it. You or my aunties...”

“Sabrina.” Ms Wardwell raises a hand to stop the young witch in her tracks.

The cuts are too perfect and Ms. Wardwell knows straight away that they’re not going to go away if she tries to heal them with magic.

Those awful suspicions she had have been confirmed.

She loves being right but this time, she hates it.

“Show me your other arm, dear.”

“Oh, there’s no need to. There’s no poison ivy...”

“Sabrina.” Ms. Wardwell silences her again.

“I know.”

Sabrina freezes again.

Finding that it’s a completely different thing to suspect something and find out that the truth really is out there.

“I know.” Ms. Wardwell repeats after a moment.

Sabrina trembles, both from the cold and from the shock.

Tears sliding down her cheeks again.

This is it. There’s no way out anymore.

No more lies she can muster up and tell.

Only the truth.

Which is why she slides her other arm out from under the blanket and shows Ms. Wardwell exactly what the teacher was expecting to see there.

“Oh, Sabrina.” She gives the clearly devastated young girl a gentle look.

Sabrina can’t even look at her, in shame and sadness.

“No one. No one was supposed to know.” Sabrina cries silently, the tears down slipping down her cheeks.

“I messed up...”

“It’s alright.” Ms Wardwell speaks slowly.

“It’s alright.” She takes both of Sabrina’s hands in her’s and squeezes them lightly.

“I’m so stupid.” Sabrina whispers.

“No, no certainly not. You are far from a stupid girl Sabrina. This...” She pauses.

“I don’t... I...”

“Sabrina you don’t have to tell me anything right now, dear, okay? Nothing at all. We’ll get to that later. When you’re ready.” She squeezes Sabrina’s hands gently again.

“We’ll only discuss this when you’re good and ready and are prepared to talk about it, alright?” She tells her, looking between the crying girl and the horrific state of her arms.

“The only thing I insist on right now is cleaning those out and tending to them properly, honey.”

“Clean them?” Sabrina sniffs, blinking through her thick tears. 

“Yes, Sabrina. I do need to clean them.” Ms. Wardwell states.

“Without magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn’t too bad this time around. Thank you all so much for reading, your kind words make my day. Thanks again for reading and all the lovely Kudos. Please comment if you can.


	5. Side By Side

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Unsure of what to think, Sabrina sits with her hands carefully resting in her lap.

Ms. Wardwell knows her secret.

She knows everything.

Sabrina doesn’t know whether she wants to flee, cry or both.

No one should have found out about this.

No one.

However, there is a somewhat sense of relief from the fact that Ms. Wardwell has not immediately gone to Sabrina’s aunts which, is what Sabrina had instantly thought anyone would do if they found out the truth.

This is bad enough that her favourite teacher knows the truth, which is why, in a way Sabrina is grateful that her aunts have not yet been informed.

Ms. Wardwell re enters the room silently, enough to startle Sabrina a little.

In her hands is an ornate bowl filled with water and a roll of bandages.

Sabrina recoils from it without thinking.

“Sabrina.” Ms. Wardwell breaks the silence as she sits down beside the young witch.

“They have to be cleaned.” She eyes the deep red angry gashes once before glancing at Sabrina’s tears.

“Would you rather clean them yourself or will you let me clean them for you?” She offers in a stern tone that makes it clear to Sabrina that cleaning out her wounds is non negotiable.

Sabrina does pause for a moment though, tears sliding down her cheeks. 

However, she doesn’t pull away when Ms. Wardwell ever so gently lifts one of Sabrina’s arms and approaches it with a thin water drenched cloth.

Sabrina hisses when the water comes into contact with the butchered skin of her wrist, tears sliding down her cheek at the unpleasant sting.

“It’s alright.” Ms. Wardwell speaks softly as she carefully cleans out the red and raw wounds. 

“It’s okay.” She whispers as Sabrina cries.

Sabrina’s tears sliding rapidly down her cheeks now, from the sting that comes with cleaning out the wounds that she had neglected to clean out herself.

From the emotional pain that hits her over and over again.

She deserves this pain. 

After all that she has done this is nothing more than she deserves and she knows it. 

“You’re okay.” Ms. Wardwell soothes the crying Sabrina.

Neither saying another word whilst Ms. Wardwell carefully dries the wounds as gently as is possible. 

Wrapping thick bandages securely around Sabrina’s wounded arms. 

”I’m. I’m sorry...” Sabrina starts. 

”No, Sabrina you mustn’t apologise.”

”This is not something you need to apologise for. This is something that I hope, in time you might want to discuss with me or even your Aunt Z...” 

”No! No, no! Please. Please don’t tell my aunties! Especially not my Aunt Zelda. I can’t. I can’t tell them about this. I can’t tell anyone else about this. This...” 

”Sabrina. Sabrina look at me, look at me.” Ms. Wardwell places her hands over Sabrina’s lightly. 

”I will not be the one to tell your aunts, Sabrina. That I promise you.” She speaks carefully to the young witch.

“I deserve this.” Sabrina admits then. 

”I deserve this pain...” 

”No... Sabrina.” Ms. Wardwell gives her a somewhat worried glance. 

”Yes I do. After everything I’ve done. Everything that I’ve become. What I’ve done to the people I care about. I deserve nothing less than this. This is good.” 

”Sabrina this is not good. This is...” Ms Wardwell pauses for a brief moment. 

”This is something I wish to help you with. To guide you hopefully away from. That’s going to take time, Sabrina, a lot of time and we don’t even have to discuss this now. I just want you to know that you can always come to me whenever you do wish to talk about it, if you choose to. I assure you I am not going to tell anyone and I am not going to make you talk about it until your good and ready. This isn’t something that’s just going to go away.” Ms. Wardwell speaks in a calming manner to the still crying Sabrina. 

”I hurt them, my friends. I’ve hurt them so much. I put them at risk, constantly. I constantly put them in harms way and Harvey...” Sabrina buries her head into her hands for a moment, shaking with tears as the mere thought of what she did to Harvey hits her again. 

”It’s all too much.” She sobs quietly. 

”Everything is just too much and I didn’t know what to do. I don’t know what else to do, except.” Sabrina lifts her bandaged arms. 

”It’s all just too much.” 

”You don’t have to go through this alone. Listen, I’m here and whatever you need, whenever you need it, I am here to help you, to guide you in anyway I can, alright? You’re not alone. This is going to be hard. There’s no escaping that but I know now and if you need me I am here. I want to help you, Sabrina.” Ms. Wardwell explains to her in a soothing tone. 

“Now.” Ms. Wardwell starts after a moment and Sabrina’s calmed down a little. 

“I’m going to make you some tea. You were very near to receiving an infection due to how you neglected those wounds and the tea I’m going to make for you will help avoid that.” 

”Thank you.” Sabrina speaks in a small voice. 

“You have your blades with you, yes?” Ms. Wardwell enquires. 

Sabrina’s silence is enough for Ms. Wardwell to know that the answer is ‘yes.’ 

”My dear, this is going to be hard. I’m not going to sugarcoat it but. I want you to give those to me for tonight.” 

A panicked look crosses Sabrina’s face. 

She’s never been without her scissors. 

She needs them with her at all times. 

Just in case... 

”Sabrina, I know. I know.” Ms. Wardwell rests her hand over Sabrina’s again briefly. 

”It’s only for a night. Just so you can let those heal because you need to let them heal, Sabrina. You desperately need to let them heal.” Ms. Wardwell tells her firmly as Sabrina trembles. 

Unsure if she can do this. 

If she really can hand them over to Ms. Wardwell like that. 

What if she needed them in the night again? 

Can she really be apart from them? 

”Tomorrow, they’ll be in my office. You can have them back and you can choose a shelf to put them on in there. You’ll always know where they are but, if possible I would like you to keep them in my office for now, so at the very least if you feel the urge and you desperately need them back then it gives you a moment to think where they are and if you really do actually require them and if you do...” Ms. Wardwell sighs. 

”Then the likelihood is that I shall be in my office and then you can talk to me before you decide to use them on yourself. We can talk about it and hopefully I can dissuade you from using them.” Ms. Wardwell explains. 

”If I am not there and you seek them out then I want to you come to me, or tell me where you are and I’ll come to you. I’ll never shout at you Sabrina, I’ll never get mad. I just want to know so I can help you with whatever you need.” Ms. Wardwell finishes. 

Sabrina doesn’t know what to think. 

She doesn’t want to be away from the scissors at all at the moment. 

Will Ms. Wardwell really keep to her word here? Will she keep them in the office in a place that she gets to choose? 

Or is this a way to take away the scissors for good? Can she risk that? 

Breathing quickly, thoughts race around Sabrina’s head at a violent pace. 

She doesn’t know what to do... 

She needs... No. Sabrina pauses for a moment, glancing down at the secure bandaging around her arms. 

The soft fabric that is currently soothing the awful gashes. 

Whilst the pain grants her peace of mind. She quite likes this sensation too. 

Feeling cared for. 

Maybe Ms. Wardwell is right, maybe she does need to let them heal, at least for tonight. 

Which is why, with shaking hands, Sabrina chooses to reach down for her bag, knowing that the pouch containing her scissors will be on top of everything else. 

Gripping the pouch tightly as she knows she will drop it if she doesn’t due to her hands shaking so much, Sabrina lifts it out of the bag. 

Slowly carrying it and reluctantly handing it over to Ms. Wardwell. 

”That was increadibly brave of you Sabrina.” Ms. Wardwell speaks after a moment, in which she uses to put the pouch containing the scissors to one side, away from Sabrina’s line of sight. 

”I really didn’t want to do that...” Sabrina admits in a small voice. 

”I know, I know but truth be told, my dear. I’m very glad you did. Now, I will hold onto them tonight and tomorrow, as I said. They shall be in my office. You may have them back and you can pick someplace to put them. I’m not going to destroy them or hide them away from you.” Ms. Wardwell assures her. 

”Thank you.” Sabrina’s voice shakes as fresh tears begin to slide down her cheeks.

”I’m sorry...” 

”Sabrina you really need to stop apologising. You have nothing to apologise for, Sabrina...” Ms. Wardwell wipes Sabrina’s tears away a little for her. 

Which is exactly when Sabrina chooses to hug her teacher. 

Knowing that, right now. She really just wants a hug. 

Having not expected that reaction from the young witch, Ms. Wardwell immediately stiffens. 

She is most certainly not a ‘hugger.’ 

Sabrina is a little surprised that Ms. Wardwell hasn’t hugged her back yet. 

Sabrina would often hug her teacher when either were sad, or in farewell after an evening of having tea as Sabrina would stop around quite often due to the fact that she knew that her teacher would be in her cottage, all alone. 

Thinking quickly to herself and coming to the conclusion that Sabrina probably did hug the woman who’s body she inhabits, The Demoness returns the hug, awkwardly. 

It’s more than enough for Sabrina, who continues to cry softly as she hugs Ms. Wardwell, who takes to stroking Sabrina’s hair in a calming motion in an attempt to stop the girl from crying. 

It’s the second she hears Sabrina’s sobs subsiding that she manages to free herself from Sabrina’s grip. 

”I’ll make you that tea and I’ll also assure your Aunt Zelda that I will be talking you home and that you are well. Would you like me to do that for you?” Ms. Wardwell offers. 

“Yes, please.” Sabrina nods quickly. 

“Then that’s what I’ll do.” Ms. Wardwell replies before disappearing for the room. 

Ensuring to take the pouch with Sabrina’s scissors inside with her. 

Just in case.

Returning with the tea, Ms. Wardwell isn’t surprised in the slightest to see that Sabrina has dozed off on the couch where she’d left her. 

She’ll get her to drink her tea when she wakes up. Ms. Wardwell decides before conjuring up the softest blanket her magic can possibly create. 

Draping it over Sabrina’s small, shivering form, carefully tucking her in before lighting the fire with a flick on her fingers and taking her seat across from the sleeping Sabrina. 

For now, she will let the young witch sleep. 

When Sabrina opens her eyes, she realises that she’s back in her own living room. 

Lying on her own couch, yet wrapped in an unfamiliar, yet incredibly soft blanket. 

Glancing at the clock, Sabrina realises how late it is and immediately understands that Ms. Wardwell must have send her back using magic. 

Probably at a time agreed between both Ms. Wardwell and her Aunt Zelda, who she can hear calling out her name. 

”I’m here Auntie!” Sabrina calls, trying to keep a cheerful tone to her voice whilst getting up from the couch, holding the blanket around herself. 

”Thank goodness. You know, even with all be phone calls from Mary... Ms. Wardwell. I was still concerned. You two better not be planning something. I know you, both of you.” Zelda gives her niece a look the second she comes into view. 

”Oh no, Ms. Wardwell was just helping me stay on top of my work. I got into a mess, I freaked out but it’s sorted now and I’ve learnt a valuable lesson.” Sabrina explains as she heads towards the staircase. 

”What lesson might that be, Sabrina?” Zelda raises an eyebrow at her. 

”That I really need to manage my time and balance my homework out a lot better.” Sabrina forces a light laugh. 

“I’m super tired. I’m gonna head up to bed.” 

”I hope so. You’ve had a late night.” 

”That I have. Goodnight auntie... Oh.” Sabrina sighs when she accidentally drops her blanket. 

”Let me.” Zelda reaches for it. 

”Oh it’s no...” Sabrina reaches for it at the same time but Zelda is quicker and takes the blanket it hand, handing it over to Sabrina. 

”Thank you auntie Z. Goodnight.” Sabrina wraps the blanket around herself again before disappearing up the stairs, leaving her Aunt Zelda behind. 

Zelda, whom is wondering why on earth she just caught a glimpse of bandaging around her beloved niece’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven’t updated in a while & I’m very sorry about that & that now I have updated that it is quite a poor chapter. I tried my best but I don’t think it’s very good. Life got in the way, University got in the way & just stress in general. I shall try to update when I can. Thank you all for reading, please comment if you can.


	6. The Devil

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

When Sabrina woke up from an uneasy nights sleep, her wrists were very sore but there was the comforting sensation of bandaging around them.

Sitting up and glancing at her bandages, her mind wanders to the events of yesterday.

Ms. Wardwell discovering her secret.

Cleaning out her wounds.

Taking away her scissors for the night.

In all honesty, Sabrina’s kinda grateful that she’d agreed to that for tonight.

Due to the fact that just looking at the soft bandages makes her not want to add to her wounds tonight.

Let them heal for now.

If she’d had the scissors with her, the temptation would be there. 

The yearning for them would be there.

Deep in her soul she can still feel it.

The desperate urge for the blade.

Urging her to seek one out and use it at her will.

It makes her breathing quicken and panic to wrack her brain.

She wished she didn’t feel like this.

Yet, maybe, now that Ms. Wardwell knows, she can at least have someone to vent to about it whenever things get really bad.

Who knows. Sabrina muses as she lies back against her pillows.

Maybe things will be better tomorrow.

When her bedroom door flies open the next morning, Sabrina sits up in a start, immediately burying herself under the blankets to avoid the person entering seeing her bandaged arms.

“Good morning, Sabrina.” Her Aunt Zelda speaks clearly as she enters the room, striding across it until she is at Sabrina’s side.

Sitting right down at the foot, resting her hand on her beloved nieces legs.

“Morning Auntie Z.” Sabrina yawns a little as she sits up the best she can.

Ensuring that her arms are definitely hidden away from her aunt.

Who knows what would happen to her if her Aunt Zelda knew.

Sabrina still pretty much hates the idea of Ms. Wardwell, her favourite teacher and trusted confidant knowing.

Her aunt discovering her unfortunate habit would be the worst case scenario.

Sabrina can already see several different ways her auntie finding out would go.

Her aunt sending her away is one of them.

She knows it can happen and she wouldn’t put it past her Auntie Z to send her to a facility or a hospital if she discovered the truth.

Even if she wasn’t angry about it, Sabrina could still imagine her doing something like that.

To protect her even.

Seeing as she did send baby Leticia away to a far away Spellman to keep her safe.

How far would Zelda be willing to send her away if she thought she was in danger?

And the danger being herself.

Then there’s also Sabrina’s main fear. That her auntie would think that she is weak.

Maybe that’s exactly what it is. Weakness. Sabrina thinks to herself as she looks up at her aunt.

Whom has definitely noticed that Sabrina has made a deliberate attempt to hide her arms.

The fear that had kept Zelda up all night returning in an instant.

Usually, she would just confront Sabrina about any suspicions she may have.

Yet not with something like this.

Not if it’s what Zelda is beginning to fear it is.

Is terrified about.

No. It can’t be. Zelda says to herself, like she’s been telling herself all night.

She would know if Sabrina was...

The signs. She would definitely notice the signs as she herself...

No. It has to be something else.

Perhaps a rather stressful situation has arisen again that Sabrina isn’t telling them about and she’s gotten hurt.

Whatever it is. Zelda isn’t sure what to say.

Should she just confront Sabrina about it now?

Zelda is reluctant to do that, just in case...

Which is why, she squeezes her nieces leg and smiles at her.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. Great.” Sabrina forces a smile.

Not prepared to tell her auntie that she had been awake nearly all night, falling in and out of sleep.

Desperately craving the sharp strokes of a blade.

“Anything on your mind at all?”

“Of course there is. I co lead a club at school, I attend two schools. There’s always something on my mind auntie, but don’t worry.” Sabrina continues to smile.

“I haven’t gotten myself into any trouble. Yet.”

Zelda gives Sabrina a look.

“Glad to here it. The reputation of the family is already strained as it is. We really don’t need to give that Father Blackwood any more ammunition against us.” Zelda sighs.

“Thought you liked Father Blackwood?” Sabrina tilts her head to the side.

“I tolerate him at best these days, Sabrina.” Zelda admits.

Having spent more time with Sabrina’s teacher, Mary Wardwell. She has spent significantly less time with Father Blackwood and her opinions have been altered.

Thanks to comments made about the man by Mary Wardwell. Who has her own, quite strong opinions. 

None of which are polite or in favour towards Father Blackwood in the slightest.

Sabrina smiles at the answer.

Glad to hear that her auntie is putting distance between herself and the corrupt high priest.

“Are you alright, Sabrina?” Zelda queries then.

“Really. Is everything alright?”

“Of course it is.” Sabrina answers quickly.

A little too quickly for Zelda’s liking.

“Why wouldn’t it be. Yeah there’s stress. There’s always going to be stress I have a busy double life but all’s good Aunt Z. Nothing to worry about.” Sabrina assures her.

“Are you sure?” Zelda presses.

The questions are a little concerning to Sabrina but she doesn’t take them to be a hint of the possible threat of Zelda possibly learning the truth.

In fact. Sabrina kinda likes hearing her auntie ask if she’s alright.

To see the softer side of her Aunt Zelda that she knows is there.

Deep down.

“I’m sure. Please don’t worry about me.”

“Oh, I’ll always worry about you. Sabrina.” Zelda reaches out to stroke her nieces hair.

“You are my...” She pauses for a moment.

“You are my neice.”

“I know. Known that all my life.” Sabrina smiles a little.

“And I know you and I don’t always see eye to eye. That we argue and we fight and that sometimes.” She pauses again.

“I just want you to know that I am here for you. I always here for you. Whenever you need me, whatever you need me for. I will always be right here, ready to take whatever it is you come to me with. You know you can come to me right? That you can talk to me, Sabrina?” Zelda queries softly.

“Of course, auntie Z and if something was wrong I’d know exactly who to go to. I’d go to you. I would.” Sabrina tries to reassure her.

“Would you?” Zelda gives her niece a look.

“Sure I would but I don’t need to because I’m just fine. I’m great!” Sabrina beams cheerily before taking a quick peek at the time.

“And I need to get ready for school.”

Sabrina gets up and Zelda watches her like a hawk.

However, she does not get even a glimpse at Sabrina’s arms as Sabrina keeps her new blanket around her like a cape.

“Seriously, I’m right here. Everyone in this house is here for you. Your Aunt Hilda, Ambrose but most importantly me. We are all here for you Sabrina, whenever you need us and I expect you to come to me if you need help. I’d rather that then...”

“Don’t worry, auntie. If I need you for anything I’d go to you. Really I would but there really is nothing wrong and I’m so going to be late if I don’t get ready soon and I know how you hate lateness...”

“Yes.” Zelda replies in a quiet voice.

Unable to shake the feeling that something’s not right...

“Yes I do. I’ll leave you to it.” Zelda bows her head before leaving the room. 

She needs to find out for sure that Sabrina’s alright and she thinks she might have the perfect way of discovering any truths she may need to be aware of...

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Sabrina clenches her hands together, digging her nails into the palms of her hand.

Enough until it stings.

“Sabrina!” Ms. Wardwell opens the door to her office, staring at her student that stands just outside.

“Come on, inside.” Ms. Wardwell holds open the door for her. Letting her slip inside before closing it to.

Reaching for Sabrina’s hands, she notices them clenched together.

“Sit, sit yourself down.” She leads Sabrina towards the nearest chair.

Sitting herself down on the edge of her desk, she gives Sabrina a sympathetic glance.

Noticing, that the young witch is exploring the office with her eyes.

The Demoness wonders if the girl is looking for those awful blades of hers.

"May I?" She gestures towards Sabrina.

"Oh..." Sabrina is a little startled by the sound of her teacher's voice, having been a bit lost then for a moment.

Scanning the room for even a glimpse of the pouch that contains her scissors.

Realising that Ms. Wardwell just wants to check the bandaging, Sabrina holds out her arms.

"Would you like me to change them for you? I could do it now or later, your choice." 

"I'll do it myself."

"Will you though?" Ms. Wardwell gives Sabrina a gentle, but stern glance.

"I will. I can do this." Sabrina states with half confidence.

"I need to get out of bad habits, or at least try to make a difference. I know I can't exactly go on like this, even if, honestly I don't know how to stop. To stop feeling the urge to..." She trails off, Ms. Wardwell taking Sabrina's hands in hers, stopping Sabrina from digging her nails into her palms with that action. 

"That's not just going to go away, dear. It'll take time, a long time but, you're not alone. You can come to me if you ever feel those urges and we can talk about them, or not. It is completely up to you Sabrina, but I am here if you need me and I am going to help you, I want to help you."

"Thank you, Ms. Wardwell. I don't know how things are going to go and honestly I'm really at a loss of what to do as I thought I knew what I was doing before but now..." Sabrina falls silent.

"Now someone is aware of the situation and is willing to guide you towards much safer ways of coping and dealing with whatever may be troubling you. Now, I know I'll see you in my classes but for now, at least I would like you to come here, or to my cottage once at day just so I know that you're alright so if you find that you are bottling stuff up that you can tell me. I won't tell anyone anything you tell me. That I promise you, Sabrina." Ms. Wardwell assures her.

"Thank you." Sabrina thanks her again quietly, a small smile forming at her lips.

Surprised at the relief she feels from the knowledge that she has someone there for her.

To help her through this rather rough patch.

Who better than her favourite teacher.

"I promised you that I would return these to you Sabrina on the conditions I gave you." Ms. Wardwell slides open a draw, removing from it, the leather pouch containing Sabrina's scissors.

"That I would find a place for them in here." Sabrina nods, her eyes locked onto her pouch that contains her scissors in Ms. Wardwell's hands.

"I remember." Her voice becomes quieter as she stares at the pouch with longing.

Longing to take them and run, keep them with her at all times. Use them...

No. no, this has to stop. She has to separate herself from the temptation.

No matter how hard it may be.

It'll be a step.

One whole step to finding a different way.

Ms. Wardwell raises her eye at the young witch as she takes the pouch containing those dreadful things from her.

A little bit too eagerly for the teacher's liking as well.

Watching Sabrina like a hawk, she waits to see what the young girl does next.

Taking the pouch in hand, Sabrina doesn't open it.

Opening it would be too much for her and she knows that.

Instead, she simply holds onto it tightly, feeling the weight of the scissors within the pouch.

Her thoughts flickering between the here and now and the times that she would be using these scissors.

Holding on to them, Sabrina rises to her feet, crossing the room until she reaches the bookshelves.

Selecting a shelf that she'd have to stand on tiptoes to reach, Sabrina slides the pouch on top of the books that are there.

Keeping her fingers on the pouch for as much time as possible before letting them go with a resounding sigh.

Shaking a little, Sabrina steps away from the place she choose to place her scissors and turns to face Ms. Wardwell.

"That was incredibly brave of you Sabrina, honey." She assures the evidently somewhat distressed girl.

"What you just did took courage."

"I wanted to. I want to get better. I want to find another way." Sabrina states, nibbling her lip a little.

"Here, keep this in your pocket." Ms. Wardwell pulls something out from her desk.

Something that she lightly throws to Sabrina.

It's a stress ball.

"You can keep that, I found a load of these in here..." The Demoness pauses, remembering that the body she possesses worked here before her and that they belonged to her.

Perhaps Sabrina was aware of that already.

"Can't remember even putting them there." She laughs lightly as Sabrina pockets the soft ball with a grateful look before, she crosses the room to give her teacher a hug.

Honestly, Madam Satan thinks to herself as she awkwardly returns the hug.

She is willing to aid Sabrina. She is.

Being her mentor is what she's supposed to be.

Yet, all this hugging really needs to come to an end!

 

The rest of the day drags by and is a little bit better for Sabrina.

She really tries to make an effort.

Making sure that she talks to Roz and Susie, assuring them that everything is ok when they ask.

Multiple times.

Her general mood seems to have lifted a little.

Sabrina wonders if its because her scissors are not on her.

That it's because they're locked, safely away in Ms. Wardwell's office.

Maybe things are beginning to look up a little.

 

Seeing as today is quite a warm day and Sabrina doesn't want to go outside, in fear of taking off her jacket and Roz and Susie seeing the bandages, she chooses to go to the library.

To sit and catch up on her homework.

"Hey, Sabrina." Sabrina nearly has a heart attack at the sudden appearance of her ex-boyfriend Harvey Kinkle.

"Can I sit? Or do you want to be alone?" 

Sabrina freezes for a moment.

Unsure whether to send him away or let him stay.

They haven't spoke in awhile.

In all honestly, she has been avoiding him.

Hoping that it would do both of them some good.

"Sure." Sabrina leans forward to shift her bag off the opposite chair.

Careful to not let her sleeves slip up and reveal the bandages beneath.

Who knows what she would do if Harvey saw them.

Yet, to be fair if he did, she could blame it on witchcraft and he'd immediately leave it alone.

He wouldn't want to hear about it, especially if it had something to do with witchcraft.

"Wait. Are you doing normal work, like here work or..." He trails off, looking a little hesitant.

"Uhh…"

"Wait, you know what? It doesn't matter. I want to sit with you." He continues, sitting himself down.

"We haven't talked in ages."

"I know." Sabrina replies, flicking over the page of her book.

"I don't like that. I don't like that we haven't talked, or at the very least said hello to each other. That's gotta change. I. I miss you. I really miss you 'Brina."

Sabrina doesn't say a word. She doesn't know how to respond to that.

Part of her wants to break down there and then.

Tell Harvey that she misses him too.

Misses him so, so much but is afraid of even being friends with him right now because she's afraid.

Afraid of what she could do to him.

Remembering what she has done to him and the pain she's caused...

She caused him so much pain.

Something she'll never forgive herself for...

"I'm sorry." She looks up at him, hoping that he doesn't realise that her eyes have gone watery as tears threaten to fall from them.

"Don't be. It's as much my fault as its yours and I shouldn't have just asked you if you were doing witch stuff like that. That was wrong. I need to get better at all that, I want to get better at that 'Brina. You can't help what you were born as, like I can't help what I was born as. I've been doing more research lately into my family history and I..." He trails off for a moment.

"I don't know how my ancestors could live with themselves with everything that they did, all the hunting. Honestly, reading about all that was awful and I never want to become like them. Ever. I couldn't... I could never do what they did. I could never hurt you 'Brina." Harvey admits, reaching out for Sabrina's hand which she immediately pulls away.

In fear of Harvey discovering the bandages.

Fear of falling into old patterns with the boy she still loves...

"We're not our ancestors, Sabrina. We're not. We're different and yet..."

"We fell apart and that's okay. It's understandable after what I did." Sabrina cuts him off, fighting hard to not start crying.

"I shouldn't have shunned you like that, Brina. I don't want to think about it and I know that every time I think about it that it's rough. That I don't know what to think but, Sabrina. I think I've come to realise that neither of us killed Tommy. Tommy was already gone before either of us did what we did and you were only trying to help. You only did all that for me because, because you loved me and you're right. I'd have done it for you. If the roles were reversed I'd have done it for you, damn the consequences..."

"Exactly. That's exactly what I did. Dammed the consequences. I just..."

"You just wanted to help me. Everything you did, you did out of love and it's hard. I still don't know if I've truly accepted what happened but, what I do know is that you're not the bad guy here, Sabrina. This wasn't your fault and I was selfish to ask you to never do magic near me because, I know that if I was in danger you would and then I'd have put you in an awful position. I find the magic frightening, I do. I don't understand it and in all honestly, I don't think I want to but I can try and put it out of my mind if you... Brina, I miss you so much and honestly, somethings wrong." He pauses, leaning over to try and hold Sabrina's hands again, but she doesn't let him.

She's too afraid to.

"I know something's wrong. I don't know what it is but every time I think of you or am in the same room as you I just. I just worry, okay, Brina. I worry about you because, somethings up. I keep sensing it and whilst I hope I'm wrong, I really don't think that I am so please. If there's something wrong, even if it's got to do with the witchy stuff. Just know that I'm here and I'm always gonna be here for you because I love..."

"Harvey." Sabrina silences him, getting to her feet and gathering up her stuff.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me, if you've noticed anything it's just that I'm a little more stressed than usual because there is literally so much work for me to be doing because I go to two schools."

"Yeah, I know that and that was my first thought but, this is deeper than that, Brina..."

"No it really isn't. I'm all good. I just. I care about you Harvey, you have no idea how much I..." Sabrina pauses again.

"I can't let anything bad happen to you. I can't let you get hurt again because of me. Every time I see you I am terrified that I'm going to do something that will either hurt, or kill you. I don't trust myself after what happened and I don't know how to..."

"Brina, let me help... Please."

"I've got to go Harvey." Sabrina hurries past him quickly.

"Sabrina!"

"I'm sorry." Sabrina calls back, tears streaming down her cheeks now.

Her heart pounding and her breathing quickening as she runs.

Runs fast and far.

To somewhere that will provide her with the realise she desperately needs right now...

 

"Ahh, Mary! Wonderful to see you as ever. Come, sit with me." Zelda gives Mary Wardwell a tight, but genuine smile as the teacher enters the room.

"Is everything alright Zelda, dear. We don't normally meet at this time." Ms. Wardwell gives the woman a confused look.

Having been perplexed ever since Zelda had called her to request this meet.

"You should know that by now, I love meeting with you. One of the few things I have to look forward to in the week."

The Demoness smirks a little.

Not that she would outwardly admit it, but she too enjoys the company of the bewitching Zelda Spellman.

"I've already made the tea and Hilda made us cake." Zelda points to the dessert on the table between them.

The Demoness wrinkles her nose.

The cake has an air of magic about it.

"Kind of her, but leave it for Sabrina perhaps. I'm..." She tries to conjure up a believable excuse.

"Dieting."

Zelda snorts in disbelief.

"Nonsense! You? Dieting? Come on that's rubbish..."

"I also don't particularly fancy eating something that I know has been charmed." Ms. Wardwell gives her a look.

"You can..." Zelda pauses, baffled and slightly worried in that moment.

"I know a truth cake when I see it."

"Yes, well. Hilda's..."

"Would you like to tell me what's bothering you, dear or..." She glances down at the cake.

"Would you like to take the first slice?"

"I shouldn't have tried to trick you with that. Not one of my finest moments I know. I just wanted you and I to have an honest conversation..."

"Alright." Ms. Wardwell gives Zelda a look before moving to sit down, right beside the witch.

"So there is something on your mind."

"I'm worried about Sabrina." Zelda admits.

"Oh and you thought I..."

"Sabrina trusts you. Sometimes I wonder if she's trusted you more with pieces of information that she has with any of us here. If something was the matter, I'd have hoped that she would have told you." Zelda continues, Ms. Wardwell nodding to confirm that.

"Yes, I believe that the child may have some trust in me..."

Zelda cannot wait anymore.

She needs to know the truth.

One way or the other.

"Is Sabrina hurting herself?" 

 

Racing down the corridor, passing and nearly knocking over disgruntled students and teachers in her wake, Sabrina doesn't stop.

Her thoughts running a mile a minute.

Panic closing in on her.

It feels like everything is coming down.

The walls of Baxter High sealing her in.

Trapping her.

Slowly closing in on her.

Stopping outside Ms. Wardwell's office, Sabrina knocks on the door frantically.

Trying and failing miserably to control her breathing.

Until she reaches a point where she feels like she can't breathe at all.

Her heart rate racing out of control.

Closing her eyes tightly, Sabrina unlocks the door with a quick, hasty spell when Ms. Wardwell doesn't answer the door.

Racing into the room, Sabrina finds what she's looking for and leaves.

Then she just runs away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was awful. I apologise about the dreadful state of this chapter. It started off alright then slowly got worse. It's been a rough few days for me and seeing as I'd started this before matters started to hit the fan I wanted to finish this chapter off. As always it means the world to me that people actually read this rubbish so thank you very much to all of you who have read this story and have commented and left Kudos, I'll try to update when I can. Not sure when the next one shall be as I am extremely busy. Thank you all again for reading and please comment if you can.


	7. You May Bury My Body

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Silence. There is nothing but silence for a few moments between Zelda and Ms. Wardwell after Zelda’s question that lingers between them.

“Is she... No, you know what. I’m not going to ask again, I know. It just know. Sabrina is hurting herself.” It takes every piece of willpower that woman has for Zelda not to start crying.

Unable to believe that her niece could be doing such a thing to herself.

That she’s only just found out about it now.

For the unholy love of Satan. Why didn’t she, Zelda Spellman of all people notice the signs?

How long has it been going on for?

Has her beloved Sabrina really been hurting herself under this roof all this time and she, Hilda and Ambrose have been none of the wiser?

Do they know?

Does anyone know what Sabrina has been doing to herself other than the woman sat in front of her.

“Tell me.” Zelda finally manages to find the words.

“Tell me everything that you know because I know that you know, don’t even try to deny it, Ms. Wardwell.” Her tone is sharp when addressing the Demoness, whom isn’t surprised in the slightest.

“Why didn’t you tell us? Why didn’t you come here and speak to us about this, speak to me? Satan help us you’ve come to us when you’ve been concerned about Sabrina’s actions before!” Zelda snaps before Ms. Wardwell can even begin.

“This is different than dealing with Sabrina attempting a exorcism, Zelda.” The teacher remarks.

“But Sabrina is at risk! She’s at risk to herself. How could you not come and tell us, me?”

“Well, for starters I haven’t long known about this myself.” Ms. Wardwell starts, knowing that there’s no point in pretending that she doesn’t know anything. 

She’s not going to treat Zelda like an idiot.

“How long?” Zelda growls.

“How long?”

“How long have you been aware of this?”

“I’ve been concerned about Sabrina for awhile now, several weeks in fact. I noticed a change in her ever since she signed her name in the Book Of The Beast and first I thought it was just the transition period but more recently I came to realise that there was something more and it was only last night that I confronted Sabrina with my suspicions, which unfortunately were true.” Ms. Wardwell explains to Zelda.

Yes, Zelda had noticed a somewhat change in Sabrina’s attitude since the signing of her name in the Book Of The Beast but, like Mary, she had thought it was just the transition period and honestly, Zelda couldn’t even blame Sabrina’s change in mood after everything that happened.

However, now it seems like everything that happened to Sabrina affected her in an even more harrowing way than Zelda ever thought possible.

The witch still in a state of shock from finding out that Sabrina has been hurting herself.

More than aware of the urges to do such an act herself and more than familiar with its ways, Zelda would never wish that fate upon anyone, especially her own niece.

She should have done more for Sabrina, she should’ve talked to her more. Spent more time with her.

Been there for her.

Noticed this...

“I should’ve noticed.” Zelda finds herself whispering.

“I should’ve noticed the signs.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s no ones fault in the slightest. It’s just one of those unfortunate things that have happened and is something I’m hoping we can help Sabrina with, guide her towards a safer, much less self destructive path.” Ms. Wardwell states.

“No, you don’t understand. I should’ve know! I’m her...” Zelda trails off, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of her Sabrina being in so much pain that she would turn to that.

“Please don’t blame yourself, Zelda. This isn’t something you could have seen coming or have done anything to prevent it.” Ms. Wardwell rests her hand lightly over Zelda’s who immediately grips it tightly in her own.

“What happened last night? What did Sabrina tell you? Why wasn’t this the first thing that you mentioned when you arrived here today. Please, Mary, as your friend and Sabrina’s aunt. Please tell me. I know you care about Sabrina too and for that I am most grateful for at least she had someone to talk to about it even if it was only for a few hours. Thank you for being there for her.” Zelda finds herself thanking the teacher who gives her a tight smile and lets the other witch continue to crush her hand.

“I’ll always be there to watch over Sabrina, to guide her when she requires me to and when I know she needs it.” Ms. Wardwell assures Zelda of something that isn’t entirely a lie.

“I do. I do care about the child.” Ms. Wardwell finds herself saying and despite everything the Mother Of Demons doesn’t know if that’s entirely a lie either.

“I am grateful to hear that, I am, honestly. It’s oddly reassuring but please answer my questions.” Zelda all but begs, squeezing the other witch’s hand even tighter.

“I did not plan on telling you about this or anyone until I had Sabrina’s permission to do so.” Ms. Wardwell starts, becoming aware that if she doesn’t calm Zelda down then she’s probably going to end up breaking her hand at this rate.

“I wanted Sabrina to come and talk to you about it, to open up to you and your sister about all that was troubling her but she did not want to and Sabrina begged me not to tell you anything. The poor child was petrified of, I assumed, how you and the others would react. She was horrified that I’d found out let alone but I promised her that it would stay between us unless I thought she was in immediate danger or she gave me permission to come and talk to you about it. She’s put her trust in me, I wasn’t about to break that trust.” Madam Satan explains to the best of her abilities.

“She has always spoken ever so highly of you. You certainly are her favourite teacher. Sabrina’s always trusted you with things.” Madam Satan is quiet whilst Zelda talks. Knowing that she’s talking about the real Mary Wardwell here, who Sabrina probably did put her full trust in and talk to when she needed someone.

If anything it just reminds the Mother of Demons that she is not that woman.

“I’m just relived that she’s spoken to you before...” Zelda doesn’t even want to imagine the alternative.

“I practically forced the girl to talk to me. I encouraged it at first, kept trying to get her to open up to me but when I realised what she was doing to herself I knew enough was enough and that I had to confront Sabrina about it and I did. We talked about it in my cottage and she let me tend to her wounds.”

“Her wounds? Ohh dear Satan.” Zelda closes her eyes, trying to stop the haunting images that are forming in her mind at the very thought.

Gripping Mary’s hand even tighter.

“How.” Zelda stops then starts.

“How bad.”

“Quite.” The Mother Of Demons isn’t about to sugarcoat it.

“She hadn’t tended to them herself. She was more than willing to leave them and was at risk of infection.”

“Oh Satan no.” Zelda chokes back tears again.

“I haven’t forced her to do anything about this that she doesn’t want to do, I’ve left it up to her. It’s her choice how she wants to proceed and how she starts to recover but I was not giving her a choice about cleaning those wounds. I sorted her out and bandaged her up.”

“I saw. That’s how I. That’s how I knew.” Zelda clears her throat.

“Thank you for doing that. You have no idea how relived I am that you did and for everything that you’ve done for her so far to support her. I don’t even want to think of what could have happened if you hadn’t have found out the truth.” Zelda admits still holding the Demoness’s hand.

“I wasn’t about to let her get an infection from them and she needed to start somewhere. We have discussed what she’s going to do from here now that I am aware of what’s happening.”

“And?!? What is she going to do?”

“Well, she wants to get better and I’ve told her that I shall be there for her with whatever she requires to do exactly that. We discussed what was to be done about the blades she was using...”

“The blades?” Zelda’s eyes start to well up with tears again at the horrifying thought.

“Yes. She was using an old pair of scissors. I asked her what she wanted to do with them and gave her a suggestion. We’re keeping them in my office at Baxter High in a place which Sabrina has picked out herself and knows where they are. I’m not going to hide them from her or destroy them.”

“You should have. You should let me. They’re still out there and Sabrina knows where they are so she’ll go back to them. She will. The urge to do so will be unfathomable...”

“I know, I know. I am aware of this but I am not destroying that trust she has put in me to allow her to keep the scissors out of sight and with me but with allow her to keep the knowledge of where they are. I understand what you’re telling me but other than rare occasions like this I am almost always in that office and if Sabrina ever went for them I would be in there and we would be able to talk about why she wanted them back and I’d stop her from using them in a self destructive manner.” The teacher explains to a still unconvinced Zelda.

“She wants to get better. It was hard for her to let me take them but she did and she’s letting her wounds heal. Already making progress which I am proud of and I’ll be sure to tell her that when I see her later today.”

“I want you to tell Sabrina what’s happened today.” Zelda cuts in.

“I was going to anyway.”

“Good. Tell her how I confronted you about it tell her everything and then just I suppose just see what happens and please stay with her until she is ready to come home. I want you to tell her that I’m not going to tell Hilda or Ambrose or anybody. Tell her that I am not mad. I am not mad at her in the slightest. I’m just very worried and I want to talk about this. Tell her that I... that I love her. Very much and that I just want her to be safe. That we need to sort this out. We have to do something.” Zelda finds herself nearly crying as she says the words.

“We will do something, we already are. We’ve just started.” Madam Satan assures her, allowing Zelda to take her other hand.

“Thank you. Thank you again for being there for Sabrina and for gaining her trust with this. You’ve been someone she can talk to and that’s more important than anything. Even if she couldn’t find it in herself to talk to us, talk to me. She found someone she could let in and that’s something. It really is something and just just thank you for everything that you’ve done for her. I.. I don’t know what else to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Madam Satan replies as Zelda grips both of her hands.

“I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again. I’ll always be there for Sabrina.”

Are these lies or is the truth? The Demoness is still heavily conflicted.

“No matter what.”

 

Upon returning to Baxter High after calming Zelda Spellman down enough to stop her from coming with her and confronting Sabrina in the school, Madam Satan strides towards her office.

Stopping in her tracks when she sees the door slightly ajar.

Composing herself, Madam Satan reminds herself that she is Ms. Wardwell again, a teacher here.

There’s probably a student waiting for her behind the door.

However, she was pretty sure that she had locked the door before she had left.

To stop anyone from entering.

There is also an air of magic surrounding the door.

Pushing it open, Madam Satan steps inside and realises that the room is unoccupied.

But someone was here and she’s pretty certain she knows who that someone was.

“Oh Sabrina...” Madam Satan remarks to herself in a different tone of voice for her.

Almost as if she does truly care about the child and perhaps...

Perhaps she does care.

She knows that Mary Wardwell definitely cared.

Which is why Madam Satan chooses to check the place where in which Sabrina has chosen to leave those awful scissors.

The place is completely empty.

“Sabrina no...”

The scissors are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the late update. CAOS part two was brilliant. Michelle was just... I have no words for Michelle Gomez’s performance other than that it was absolutely fantastic. She made me laugh, cry and support her until the end. Looking forward to part three. Anyway, thank you all for reading this awful chapter I’ll try to improve the next one. Thank you all so much for the support and Kudos. Please do leave a comment and tell me what you thought and what you’d like to see. Thanks again.


End file.
